Neighbourhood Dominance
by XXX-23
Summary: A Natsumi(fem naruto) x Sakuro (male sakura) lemon story. Some changes have been made to the story, now a two-shot
1. Chapter 1

**AN:- Sakuro is younger than Natsumi in the story. Their ages are mentioned in the story. I have made some small changes in the story as well.**

It was a beautiful day in the city of Konoha and a boy was sitting in his room in a two storey house. This boy's name is Haruno Sakuro. He is 16 years of age currently studying in Konoha Academy. He has straight pink hair that reaches till his shoulder blades, green eyes and tan skin complexion. He was wearing black pants and a red shirt. He was in his room doing his regular work of spying on his super hot neighbour through his window.

The woman being watched was 28 year old, she had fair complexion, and long sun kissed blonde hair that reached her thighs with two shoulder length bangs framing her beautiful heart shaped face that complimented her blue eyes perfectly. She had a voluptuous body that the ladies would kill to have. She had huge DD cup breasts that were firm and not saggy. She had all the right curves at the right places. Her name was Uzumaki Uchiha Natsumi.

She lived there with her husband Uchiha Sasuke who worked in a MNC. Sakuro had developed a crush on Natsumi when they first moved here 2 years ago. He had hit puberty at the time and always thought of fucking his sexy neighbour Natsumi. He had decided to spy on her to see if he could find something against her and use it to blackmail Natsumi into becoming his slut.

In these two years he had captured some photographs of her changing her dress including some nude photos. Today he was planning to start blackmailing her. He got off the window and switched on his computer. He quickly printed some of the photos and put them in an envelope. He got ready and made his way to Natsumi's house. On reaching the doorsteps, he rang the bell and waited for some time for Natsumi to open the door. He knew it would be Natsumi as Sasuke had gone for a one month business tour yesterday.

Soon Natsumi opened the was wearing a blue frock that ended just above her knees and her hair was tied in a bun behind her head with two shoulder length bangs framing her face. She was looking gorgeous and Sakuro was having problems keeping himself from pouncing on her then and there. She greeted Sakuro "Hello Sakuro-kun, how are you? Come inside", she said gesturing him to follow her. "I am fine Natsumi-san. I came here to give you this envelope" Sakuro replied following Natsumi to her living room.

He handed the envelope to Natsumi. Natsumi opened the envelope and was shocked to see the photos that were in it. She eyed Sakuro angrily, "Where did you get these" she hissed out referring to the photographs. Sakuro smirked evilly which sent shivers down Natsumi's spine. "I clicked them. Aren't they good?" he replied. "Are you trying to blackmail me? What do you want from me?" asked Natsumi. "Yes, as a matter of fact I am" replied Sakuro "I want you" he added. "What do you mean?" asked Natsumi. "I want to fuck you, make you my slut" replied Sakuro with lust. "I will release these photos on the internet if you do not comply with my request or tell anyone about this" Sakuro threatened her.

Natsumi's eyes teared up at the prospect of becoming someone's slut but she had no other choice. "Okay, you won, I will do as you say, just don't release those photos online" she pleaded to Sakuro. Sakuro smirked. His plan had worked. He unbuttoned his pants and removed them along with his boxers revealing his huge 12 inches long and 2.5 inches thick cock. Natsumi gasped. She had never seen a cock this big. Her husband's cock was only 4.5 inches in length and 1 inch in diameter and this one was way bigger than that.

She drooled slightly at the sight forgetting about the conversation that took place a couple minutes before. "Get on your knees and suck my dick slut" Sakuro ordered her. This brought Natsumi out of her thoughts and she noticed that Sakuro had taken a seat on the couch and his huge cock was pointing up at the ceiling. "And call me Sakuro-sama from now on" he added. "Yes Sakuro-sama" replied Natsumi walking up to him and kneeling before him grabbing his tool with one hand. She stroked it a few times before kissing its head once and licking along the length of the shaft sending a jolt of pleasure down Sakuro's spine causing him to moan. She then took the head of the dick into her warm mouth blowing on it once before taking more of him into her mouth. She couldn't take more than 5 inches though and started to bob her head up and down sucking and licking his dick.

Since it was Sakuro's first time, he didn't last very long and soon reached his climax. "I am cumming slut" he warned Natsumi before grabbing her head and thrusting his whole dick into her mouth causing Natsumi's eye to widen by surprise and exploded in her mouth making her gag. He took his dick out and ordered her to swallow every drop of his cum which she complied reluctantly.

Seeing her swallow his cum made him hard again. He made her stand on all fours before raising her frock up to her hips and lowering her black panties till her ankles and removing them completely. He too got down on his knees and spread her pussy lips with his fingers before licking it once and inserting his tongue into her pussy. Natsumi couldn't stop herself from getting wet. Her body was betraying her mind. Soon she climaxed and Sakuro happily drank all her juices.

He then positioned himself behind her and rubbed the head of his dick onto her pussy lips before making a powerful thrust and sheathing himself completely in her warm pussy folds. Natsumi moaned loudly from him just entering her and almost climaxed from the pleasure. She only had sex with her husband before now and that too was a rare event as her husband was always busy whenever he was home. She did not have sex for a long time and now this monster of a dick of her neighbour's son was plunged deep into her love canal. It was spreading her and reaching areas which her husband's dick never reached.

She couldn't help but moan from the pleasure. Her moaning signified that she had submitted to the 16 year old boy. Both she and he knew that. There was no escaping for Natsumi now. She knew that but she didn't care about that anymore. All she wanted now was to get fucked by the huge dick that was currently plunging her pussy. If it meant becoming a slut for a 16 year old boy then so be it; she was now ready for it.

Sakuro was happy when Natsumi moaned. Her moan meant she was now enjoying the treatment her pussy was receiving and that meant he had gained a slut for himself. He slowly took his dick out of her love canal leaving only the head in and slammed it in again causing her to moan more loudly than before. He repeated the process again and again each time increasing the speed and force with which he was pushing his cock in.

Soon he was fucking her hard and fast. "Yes Sakuro-sama, fuck me, fuck me hard and fast, make me your personal slut, I am now all yours Sakuro-sama" Natsumi moaned out. Sakuro did not need any more pursuing. He increased his fucking speed even more and started fucking her like a jack hammer. His dick was hitting the entrance of Natsumi's womb every time Sakuro thrust in. It was a first time for Natsumi when someone reached the entrance of her womb with his dick. Natsumi soon reached her climax. Her moans increased in intensity as Sakuro kept on fucking her from behind doggy style. Her hair bun loosened from the rocking and the bun came undone resulting in her long smooth hair to flow down her back to the sides.

Soon Sakuro reached his climax. "I am cumming slut, brace yourself" he warned Natsumi. "Cum inside me Sakuro-sama, make me your personal cum dump" exclaimed Natsumi. Sakuro decided to do just that. With a final thrust Sakuro penetrated her womb causing Natsumi to moan loudly and climax again. He ejaculated inside her womb painting the walls white with his huge load. He pulled out of her pussy and helped her lay on the floor, her face facing the ceiling.

She had a dazed but satisfied look on her face, her hair was all dishevelled and her tongue hung limply from her mouth. Her pussy was leaking both his and her juices. Sakuro then helped her stand up and made her sit on the couch and he too sat beside her. He decided to allow to her some rest before resuming to fuck her. He too was tired and allowed himself to doze off for some time.

He woke up after an hour of sleep to someone massaging his head. He found that his head was on Natsumi's lap and she was the one massaging his scalp. "How did you sleep Sakuro-sama" she asked her new master. "Well, it was the one of the best sleeps I ever had" Sakuro replied getting up and sitting beside her. He took in her appearance. She was in the same state that he had left her in. She was looking sexy as hell and Sakuro couldn't stop himself.

Sakuro held her cheeks in his hands and smashed his lips to hers in very passionate kiss. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and played with her tongue.

Sakuro French kissed her for few more minutes and pulled apart when air was needed. After catching his breath, he latched his mouth onto her neck sucking and kissing on her smooth skin. Natsumi was moaning from his kissing and sucking. He was roaming his hands on her back and grabbed the zipper of her dress and pulled it down.

He then held the sleeves of her dress and pulled them down. Her black bra was now showing. He moved his mouth downwards trailing kisses on her collarbone leaving red love bites in between. He reached her breast and kissed on the soft flesh a few times before undoing the clasp of the bra and throwing it aside and latching his mouth on her left breast while massaging the right one.

He took her nipple in between his fingers and pinched and twisted it which caused her to moan loudly. He bit slightly on her left nipple eliciting another moan and chewed on it sending jolts of pleasure up Natsumi's spine. He then took her other boob in his mouth and played with other nipple twisting it with his finger as well. After some sucking, he stopped and made her stand up which resulted in her frock falling to floor around her ankles. She was now completely nude. Sakuro kept on staring at her nude form. It was his first time seeing her naked up close.

He too stood up, his once limp cock now once again hard and erect. "Get down on your knees and suck my cock slut" he ordered Natsumi. She obeyed the order like an obedient slut and got down on her knees and engulfed his cock in her warm mouth and started to bob her head on his huge dick. It was a heavenly feeling for him. This time he wasn't satisfied by her taking just 5 inches in her mouth.

He grabbed her head fisting on her blonde locks and forced her to take in his entire length. She gagged but he ignored her as he was nearing his climax. He fucked her mouth moving his hips at high speeds. She quickly got adjusted to the length and was moaning from pleasure in no time. Her moans were muffled by his monster dick but the vibrations increased his pleasure. He soon reached his climax and emptied his load into her mouth. "Swallow it slut" Sakuro ordered her and she did that obediently and it seemed she was happy to do that this time unlike last one.

He made her stand up before making her lay on the couch. He caught her legs and parted them away revealing her shaven pussy lips. He started trailing kisses on her thighs moving towards her womanhood. He kissed her clit, licking it once which caused Natsumi to moan. He penetrated her pussy lips with his tongue and tongue fucked her for a few minutes until the buxom blonde could not hold long and climaxed. He drank her juices as it tasted good and pulled himself away when he had drank all of it.

He made her sit on the couch and sat beside her. "You are very delicious slut" Sakuro complimented his slut. Natsumi blushed from the compliment and said "Thank you Sakuro-sama, you taste good too". Sakuro captured her lips again in another passionate kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth making her taste herself. He could taste his own juices from her mouth. Natsumi started moaning into the kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss and ordered her "Take my dick into your pussy slut". Natsumi sat on his lap facing him. She grabbed his tool and guided it into her wet warm pussy folds. She moaned as Sakuro's dick penetrated her pussy bit by bit. Soon she had sheathed his entire 12 inch cock completely into her vagina. "Now fuck yourself on my dick slut" Sakuro said to her. "Yesssss Sakuro-samaaaa" Natsumi moaned out as she started to bounce up and down on his cock.

The buxom blonde could not stop herself from moaning as Sakuro's cock penetrated her womb each time she came back down to be impaled by his huge cock. Her moans were like music to his ears making him even more excited. The blondes DD-cup tits were bouncing up and down as she was bouncing on her master's cock. Seeing the blonde's boobs bouncing up and down and listening to her moans, Sakuro got even harder if it was possible.

After some time Sakuro made her stop bouncing and made her stand on all fours on the couch. Then he resumed fucking her hard and fast. Her tits were rocking back and forth due to hard thrusts Sakuro was making. He entered one finger into her asshole making her moan even louder than before "Yes Sakuro-sama, fuck my slutty pussy, I am your personal cumdump, fill me with your cum" she moaned. Sakuro got even more excited hearing this and he increased his tempo of fucking her. Sakuro fucked her doggy style for several minutes while fucking her butthole with his finger.

Natsumi had multiple orgasms by the time Sakuro neared his climax. "I am Cumming slut" he warned her before emptying his load inside her. She too climaxed again from him Cumming inside her. He pulled his finger out of her butthole and his dick out of her dripping pussy and let her fall face first into the couch from exhaustion.

Sakuro got an idea and he asked Natsumi to wait for him in her bedroom and said that he will be back in a few minutes. Saying this he got dressed and ran from her house to his house. Natsumi stood up from the couch and made her way to her bedroom upstairs as she was ordered to too. She lay on the king sized bed and waited for her new master to return.

Sakuro soon returned but he was not alone this time. He had brought his pet dog along with him now. It was of the Great Pyrenees breed and was quite large. Natsumi was confused seeing the dog. Seeing the confusion Sakuro decided to ease her confusion. He pointed to the dog and explained "This is Akamaru, my pet. He was gifted to me by my father's friend Inazuka Kiba. You have to please him too slut" and then he got rid of his clothes completely.

Natsumi looked towards Akamaru with an unreadable expression on her face. She then looked down towards his massive cock which was fully erect and standing at a length of 13 inches with a knot at the base. She then looked towards Sakuro. She smiled at him and replied "If my master wants me to fuck his pet dog, then I will do just as he wants". Hearing the last part made Sakuro very happy as this meant that she will never go against his wishes if she was ready to be fucked by a dog on his command. He climbed on the bed along with Akamaru and reached her and took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, a kiss which she responded to with equal passion. He broke the kiss and ordered Natsumi to suck his dick to which she complied happily.

She got on all fours in front of him and leaned down to take his cock in her mouth. Sakuro signalled to Akamaru that he could join them. Akamaru barked happily and started licking Natsumi's pussy. Natsumi couldn't help but moan from pleasure. Her moans were muffled by Sakuro's dick. She was excited by the thought of her being treated like a slut whose only purpose was to please her master any way he wanted.

She soon orgasmed and Akamaru happily slurped up all her pussy juices. He then climbed on to Natsumi bringing his dick near her wet pussy. Keeping her in place with his paws he plunged his monster of a dick in her tight pussy. Natsumi almost orgasmed again just by Akamaru entering her. At the same time Sakuro held her head in place with his hands and started to throat fuck Natsumi.

"I now understand what Uncle Kiba meant when he said that Akamaru is very smart and knows how to please women" Sakuro thought out loud.

Natsumi was moaning with pleasure from having both her mouth and pussy being fucked by the huge cocks. Sakuro and Akamaru soon formed a rhythm while fucking her. While Sakuro went in, Akamaru pulled out and when Akamaru pushed in, Sakuro pulled out. They were fucking Natsumi in perfect synchronization. Natsumi soon entered another orgasmic bliss by having her mouth and pussy fucked very hard and Akamaru's huge dog cock entering her womb every time he thrusted in.

Sakuro and Akamaru increased their pace when they neared climax. With a final thrust Akamaru plunged his knot into her pussy and released his load in her womb painting her womb with his dog seed. Natsumi too couldn't hold off her orgasm anymore and climaxed when Akamaru plunged the knot in her pussy. Sakuro too climaxed at the same time emptying his load into the blonde's mouth. Natsumi drank all his cum like it was the tastiest drink she ever had.

It was her new favourite drink. Sakuro and Akamaru pulled out of her holes letting her fall on the bed face first. She was exhausted from the several orgasms. Being fucked from both front and behind was exhausting for her.

"Don't go to sleep yet slut, we aren't done yet" Sakuro said to her. Natsumi looked up from her position to see the still erect cock of Sakuro and turned around to see Akamaru, his cock hadn't gone down as well. Sakuro and Akamaru changed positions. Sakuro helped Natsumi stand on all fours again. They again filled her holes, this time Sakuro fucking her pussy and Akamaru her mouth.

Natsumi was left a moaning mess and had another body shattering orgasm. They continued to fuck her like that. Just on the verge of cumming, Sakuro pulled out of her and asked Akamaru to do the same causing Natsumi to whine due to her pleasure being denied. Sakuro then laid on the bed his face towards the ceiling. He grabbed Natsumi by the waist and brought her asshole near his cock and plunged his massive appendage inside her causing Natsumi's eyes to widen in surprise and pain.

She screamed in pain; it was her first time doing anal and Sakuro's cock was very big for a first time. But she didn't ask him to stop. She was his now, he could do as he wanted. Soon pain gave way to pleasure and she started moaning from pleasure. Sakuro laid her on top of himself continuing to fuck her asshole. Akamaru climbed on top of her and entered his cock in her pussy. Natsumi couldn't believe it, she was having her pussy and asshole filled with massive cocks at the same time by her new master and lover and his best buddy, which was a dog. She couldn't stop herself from moaning.

Akamaru entered his tongue into Natsumi's open mouth causing her to widen her eyes and caught her tongue in between his own. When the shock died down, she closed her eyes and sucked on his tongue. He roamed his tongue into her mouth exploring it. He continued to explore her mouth with his tongue for few minutes before taking it out and licking her across the cheek. Sakuro then turned her face towards him and kissed her. French kissing her for a few minutes they broke apart when they neared climax.

The trio soon reached their climax at the same time. "Not inside this time Akamaru" Sakuro ordered Akamaru . Akamaru complied with the order and took his dick out of her just before reaching his orgasm and sprayed his cum all over her body. Sakuro came inside her ass and pulled out. He rolled Natsumi off him and stood up. Natsumi by now was sent into a state of daze. Her eyes were rolled to the back of her head and her tongue was hanging limply out of her mouth, drool forming on below her.

But Sakuro and Akamaro were still hot and hard. Sakuro held her by her head and inserted his huge dick into her mouth up to the base and started rocking his hips fucking Natsumi's mouth again like an engine. Akamaru too inserted his dog cock into her pussy eliciting a moan from Natsumi. Her dripping pussy made it easy for Akamaru to enter his dick into her in one go. Akamaru again started moving his hips thrusting his huge cock in and out of Natsumi's pussy.

Natsumi's breasts were rocking back and forth from the hard fucking her mouth and pussy were receiving. Akamaru licked her breasts with his tongue causing Natsumi to moan even louder onto Sakuro's dick. The vibrations caused by her moans were sending jolts of pleasure up Sakuro's spine causing him to moan as well.

Natsumi had lost the count of how many orgasms she had received by the duo. Soon she reached another orgasm but the duo kept on fucking her mouth and pussy. "I am near slut" Sakuro warned her. Akamaru howled in agreement. Sakuro ejaculated his load into her mouth forcing her swallow the cum as he kept his dick into her mouth.

After he was finished he took out his dick. "Akamaru, pull yourself out of her and Natsumi, suck him till he orgasms" ordered Sakuro taking a seat beside them on the bed. Akamaru pulled his dick out of her pussy as he was ordered to do and brought it in front of the blonde's face.

Natsumi to complied with the order and took Akamaru's dick in her mouth. First she took the head in blowing on it making Akamaru howl with pleasure. She then moved her head forward taking more of his dog shaft in her warm mouth. She could not take more than 5 inches though and then she started bobbing her head back and forth sucking the huge dick like a pro.

But Akamaru was smart too; he grabbed the back of Natsumi's head with his paws surprising Natsumi and pushed his whole length except the knot down her throat and started fucking the blonde's throat and mouth like an engine. Natsumi gagged in the beginning but soon got adjusted to the size. She started fingering her pussy to climax as Akamaru was fucking her mouth.

Soon Akamaru too reached his climax. He pulled out his dick till only the head was in her mouth and emptied his load into her mouth and took his dick out her mouth. Natsumi climaxed at the same time; her pussy juices increasing the size of stains that already marked the bedsheets. "Swallow it as well slut" Sakuro ordered her from behind and Natsumi followed his order like the obedient slut she was.

She was too tired and lay on the bed. She soon became unconscious, the evening events taking a toll on her. _'I got a personal slut who is one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen. Today was the best day of my life till now. Life is good.' _Thought Sakuro staring at his new slut; she lay on the bed, her long golden blonde hair all dishevelled, her blue eyes rolled to the back of her head, her tongue limping from her mouth, her body was covered in sweat and Akamaru's cum with some sticking in her hair.

Sakuro seeing her new slut already asleep followed her lead and he too went to sleep. Akamaru too lied down beside them and dozed off. It was a tiring morning for all three of them and they were going to sleep till the late afternoon it seemed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: For me the story was complete, but some of you asked for more, so here is another chapter. Consider this as a bonus chapter. I hope you enjoy this**

It had been a week since Sakuro had blackmailed his neighbour, Natsumi, into becoming his personal slut. It didn't take much effort on Sakuro's part as Natsumi liked being fucked by his huge dick and she submitted herself to him pretty quickly. Sakuro had ordered her not to have sex with anybody other than him without his permission. "Do not worry Sakuro-sama, you are his master and I am your slut, his body belongs to you only, I would not do anything that you do not like" was her honest reply to the order, she was even happy about the answer.

The sun was setting in Konoha. Sakuro was at the moment sitting on the couch in Natsumi's house while the said owner was down on her knees giving a blowjob to her master. They both were naked and their bodies were covered in sweat and in Natsumi's case Sakuro's cum too. She had the head of his cock in her mouth and was blowing onto it sending jolts of pleasure up Sakuro's spine if his heavy breathing and the moans were any indication.

Sasuke was still out of town on his business trip and Natsumi had requested Sakuro's mother to let Sakuro live with her for the week as her husband was out at his job and she was feeling lonely. Sakuro's mother was happy to help her and agreed to her request instantly. Sakuro was ecstatic at the thought of spending the week with his beautiful slut and captured her lips as soon as they had entered her house. They soon freed each other of their clothes and one thing led to another to the current predicament they were in.

"You are doing wonderful slut" Sakuro complimented Natsumi. Natsumi felt happy at the compliment and went on to deep throat him taking his whole length into her mouth inch by inch. She then started bobbing her head up and down on his shaft slowly so as to give her master as much pleasure as she could. She found herself getting wet at the action she was performing.

Natsumi then applied her tongue into the action and licked and sucked on his manhood like a lollipop. Sakuro was having a good time, but his patience was running thin due to her slow movements. He couldn't take it much longer and grabbed the back of Natsumi's head fisting her beautiful golden locks with both his hands and started throat fucking Natsumi.

Natsumi was surprised by her master's action and almost reached her orgasm when he started fucking her throat. She couldn't help but moan from having her throat fucked. Sakuro soon neared his climax. "I am cumming slut" Sakuro warned Natsumi before making one final thrust and emptying his load into Natsumi's throat. Natsumi too had an orgasm when he unloaded inside her.

Sakuro took his dick out of her mouth shooting a few cum shots that hit her face, hair and open mouth. Natsumi gulped down the cum that fell into her mouth and gave a satisfactory moan.

"Get up slut and get ready, we will be going out to watch a movie tonight" Sakuro ordered Natsumi. "Yes, Sakuro-sama" replied Natsumi with a smile. They went to bath one after the other, first Natsumi and then Sakuro and quickly got dressed afterwards.

Sakuro was wearing a pair of blue jeans along with a red shirt and black shoes. Natsumi was wearing a black frock like the one she was wearing when she became Sakuro's slut. Her golden blonde hair was left undone and came down to her thighs.

They soon departed for the theatre in Natsumi's car. They bought the tickets after reaching the theatre and entered the respective hall. It was a romantic movie but judging by the empty seats, the movie was not doing well.

They took their seats and were amazed to find that the whole hall was empty except for one middle aged man sitting a few seats away from them in the same row. Soon the lights started dimming signalling the start of the movie.

Soon it became apparent to Sakuro why the movie was not doing well. It was boring as hell. He glanced towards Natsumi and found that his slut too had similar thoughts about the movie. '_I have a better idea' _thought Sakuro and he made Natsumi face him by clapping her cheeks with his hands.

He then pulled Natsumi towards himself and locked lips with her that caused her eyes to widen slightly as it was a public place and there was a stranger not too far away from them. But Sakuro continued to kiss her which caused her to relax and she started responding to the kiss with equal passion.

Sakuro then licked her lips asking her to part her lips which she did obediently. He entered his tongue into her mouth exploring every corner of her mouth before catching her tongue with his and playing with it. Natsumi couldn't stop herself from moaning as her master played with her tongue.

Sakuro was roaming his hands all over her body while kissing her. He massaged her boobs over the black frock that she was wearing and then he lowered his hand to her nether region and rubbed her pussy lips over her panty.

She moaned into his mouth which effectively muffled the sound. Sakuro then entered his hand into her panty and lowered it to her knees. He then entered a finger into her pussy eliciting another moan from her. After some time he broke the kiss and ordered her "Take out his dick and stroke it slut".

She unzipped his pants and entered her hand into his boxers and started stroking his huge dick with her soft hands. He captured her lips in another kiss and inserted another finger into her pussy moving them in and out at a moderate pace.

This continued for another 15 minutes when Natsumi climaxed and Sakuro decided it was enough and broke the kiss and took his fingers out of her pussy. He asked her to stop stroking him and brought his fingers in front of Natsumi's face.

"Lick it clean slut" he ordered her. Natsumi, like the obedient slut she was obeyed his command immediately. She took his fingers into her mouth and sucked on them drinking every drop of her cum that stick to his fingers and then let go of them.

"Now it is your turn to make me climax slut" Sakuro said. "Yes, Sakuro-sama" exclaimed Natsumi happily and bent down and took the head of Sakuro's dick into her mouth and blew on it making Sakuro groan with pleasure. She then took it out and licked it along the length of the shaft trying to provide her master with as much as pleasure as she could.

She licked his balls and sucked on them before moving upwards again giving Sakuro's dick another lick. She again took the head of the dick into her mouth but this time she didn't stop there. She continued taking Sakuro's dick into her mouth bit by bit until she could not take more.

Natsumi was able to take half of his length without choking. She then started to bob her head up and down his length causing Sakuro moan. She too was moaning as she engulfed her master's cock in her warm mouth. The vibrations from her moaning caused Sakuro immense pleasure.

He closed his eyes enjoying the blowjob he was receiving from his slut. After a few minutes of Natsumi deep throating her master, Sakuro neared his climax. "I am about to cum slut" Sakuro warned her which caused Natsumi to double her efforts in bringing him to climax.

Soon Sakuro reached his climax and ejacuated his load into Natsumi's mouth. Natsumi backed up and opened her mouth to show her master the mouthful load he had unloaded just now and then swallowed the cum. "Thank you for the cum Sakuro-sama" she thanked her master.

Sakuro got excited again seeing Natsumi swallow his cum without any orders. He then noticed that the middle aged man that was sitting a few seats away was looking towards them. He had his dick out of pants and was stroking it, enjoying the free show he was receiving.

Sakuro had another idea. He signalled the man to come near them. The middle aged man complied with the request and got to their seats. When the man reached them, Sakuro noticed he was a very short man, probably in his sixties seeing his greying hair.

He had a triangular beard and a moustache that has angular corners, a big red nose and thick eyebrows. The top of his head was completely bald though he had long grey hair on the lower-half of his head which was styled in a traditional chonmage hair cut, the back of which was tied with a yellow ribbon into a top knot.

He was wearing a simple pair of black pants and a white shirt along with black boots. Though his pants were rolled down to his knees along with his underwear showing his cock which was seven inches in length and one and a half inches in diameter.

"What is your name old man?" Sakuro asked the short man. "Onoki" was the simple reply of the now identified Onoki, he was too busy ogling Natsumi and raping her with his eyes to add any more detail to his answer.

"Would you like to join us old man" Sakuro asked the old man. This got Onoko's attention off Natsumi and to Sakuro. Said old man was shocked from the request but didn't remain shocked for long. "I would love to join you lad" he replied, lust oozing out of his eyes on seeing Natsumi.

Sakuro then turned to Natsumi and ordered her to strip naked. Natsumi complied with her master's orders and took off her frock and bra and panty quickly and was standing naked in front of the two men in no time. Onoki stood up on one of the seats.

Sakuro made Natsumi stand on all fours with her hands on the seat adjacent to Onoki's and her knees on the one which was near to his. "Suck his dick slut" Sakuro ordered Natsumi. Natsumi took Onoki's tool in her hands and stroked it a few times before licking it once along its length and then taking his dick into her mouth upto the base sucking on Onoki's dick like a pro.

Sakuro meanwhile adjusted himself behind Natsumi. He kept his monster of a dick at the entrance of her pussy. He rubbed his dick at her pussy lips teasing Natsumi who tried to take her master's dick into her love hole by pushing her hips back but was unsuccessful every time.

She stopped sucking Onoki's dick for a moment and pleaded her master "Please Sakuro-sama, I want to feel your cock in my pussy, fuck your personal slut please". Sakuro decided to listen to her honest pleas and stopped teasing her.

He steadied her ass by holding her hips with his hands and made a thrust penetrating his head in to her love canal. He added more pleasure slowly entering his dick into his Natsumi's pussy bit by bit until he reached the entrance of her womb. He took his dick out slowly till only the head remained inside her vagina.

He then made a stronger thrust sheathing his whole length into her pussy folds and penetrating in to her womb. Natsumi moaned from the penetration onto Onoki's cock giving him a jolt of pleasure and climaxed violently. Her juices reducing the friction between her vaginal walls and her master's cock even more.

Sakuro again took out his entire length out Natsumi's wet folds till only the head was inside and again made a thrust of same intensity as the last one. He repeated his actions at a slow pace penetrating into Natsumi's womb with each thrust.

Natsumi could do nothing but moan from the pleasure she was receiving from her master and suck the dick of the old man as she had been ordered. Her moans were muffled by Onoki's cock but the vibrations from her moans sent jolts of pleasure up Onoki's spine.

Onoki couldn't hold himself back for much long and he grabbed Natsumi's hand fisting on her golden locks and started to fuck her mouth. Sakuro too increased his pace of thrusting in and out of Natsumi's pussy. Soon both Onoki and Sakuro formed a sync in their motions. While one was going in the other was coming out.

Natsumi soon reached another orgasm from the intense fucking she was receiving by her master and this strange old man. But the fucking fest continued as neither men were near their climax.

After a few minutes, Onoki neared his climax. "I am going to cum" he said before releasing his load into Natsumi's mouth with one final thrust. He took his limp dick out of her mouth and sat down on the seat; he was exhausted to the core and could not do much now. Natsumi kept the load in to her mouth and didn't swallow it as her master had not ordered her to do so.

Sakuro leaned onto Natsumi from behind and grabbed her tits from behind and started massaging them. He brought his lips near her ears and whispered to her "Return the old man's cum back to him my precious slut". He then backed up again and again placed his hands on her hips. Natsumi nodded, well as much as she could with her master still fucking her.

She then reached for Onoki's neck with one hand and pulled the old man down for a kiss. She broke into his mouth by parting his lips apart with her own lips and tongue easily as the old man was tired and had not much strength left in him, so he did not resist.

She then passed the cum from her mouth to the old man's and made him swallow his own cum like her master had asked her to. Once she was done, she broke the kiss found that the old man was unconscious from exhaustion. Another thrust from Sakuro made her moan louder and revert her focus back on the fucking she was receiving. She started moaning freely from the hard fucking her master was giving her.

Sakuro seeing his Natsumi break the kiss bent down and grabbed Natsumi's waist making her sit on his lap facing away from him. He lifted her golden traces and let them fall behind his back. He put his hands under her thighs and lifted her up again and then resumed thrusting his cock in and out of her penetrating her womb with each thrust.

Natsumi had been reduced into a moaning mess. Her slutty moans fueling Sakuro's desire more and more. Their bodies were covered in sweat even after the air conditioner of the cinema hall.

Natsumi soon reached another orgasm bathing her master's cock with her love juices. But Sakuro was nowhere near his climax and continued fucking Natsumi with vigour. When Natsumi came down from her high, Sakuro decided it was time to change the position again.

He took his cock out of Natsumi's wet folds causing said woman to whine in denial due to removal of her master's cock from inside her. He made her stand up and then took a comfortable position on the seat.

He then asked Natsumi to climb on to his seat but this time facing him. Natsumi did as her master ordered. Sakuro then made Natsumi sit on his lap and take his shaft in to her warm and wet pussy inch by inch. Her moans increasing in loudness as more of her master's cock penetrated her love canal. All her love juices, she released till now, acting as effective lubricant. Soon his entire length was sheathed inside her folds, the top portion being inside her womb.

Sakuro then captured Natsumi's lips in another heated kiss. He also started to thrust into her from below slowly. He broke the kiss and increased the speed and strength of his thrusts making Natsumi bounce on his cock. Her tits were jiggling as well with each thrust.

"Fuck me harder Sakuro-sama, dump all your cum inside me. I am your cum dump. Use me as one" exclaimed Natsumi loudly. Her loud moans were making the sound of the film inaudible to Sakuro. Luckily for them, the theatre was empty and Onoki was already asleep by now.

Sakuro decided to give his slut what she wanted and increased the speed once more and started fucking Natsumi even harder than before. Natsumi climaxed once more and captured her master's lips in a searing hot kiss.

After a few more thrusts, Sakuro was nearing his climax. He broke the kiss and said to Natsumi "I am close slut". "Me too Sakuro-sama, cum inside me, make me feel special by dumping your cum into my womb" With a few more thrusts, both Sakuro and Natsumi climaxed together with Sakuro penetrating her womb again and painting her womb white with his cum.

Sakuro captured Natsumi's lips again in a small chaste kiss. He then helped Natsumi stand up after removing his cock from her pussy. He then zipped up his pants and helped Natsumi get dressed and set her hair as it was dishevelled from all the fucking she received from him and she was too tired to do anything all by herself. They then relaxed for a bit till the movie got over and then they made their way to Natsumi's house.

'_It was the best cinema experience ever'_ both Natsumi and Sakuro thought at the same time. They made their way towards Natsumi's bedroom on reaching her house, took off their clothes and lay on the bed cuddling with each other as they were too exhausted in order to do anything else.

They soon fell asleep in the same position.


End file.
